A Special Day
by Koboldlord
Summary: Set in between Season 1 and Serenity. Today Simon wants to remind Kaylee of his love. Unfortunately everything keeps getting in the way. Fluff. SimonXKaylee. Other crew members make an appearance. Split into two parts for reader convenience.
1. Part 1

"It's not bad, is it doc?" Jayne asked his rough voice and usual confidence tinged with an underlay of fear.

Simon looked at the gun shot wound clinically, "I'm afraid there's not much I can do. The damage is permanent." The _Serenity_'s resident medical officer wiped down his bloody needles on a nearby cloth with a blank composed look.

Jayne stared at him, "You mean..." he trailed off, tilting his gaze towards the medical bay floor. "I'm going to lose my arm?"

Jayne sounded, almost scared. Simon looked back at him with an expression of mild surprise. "Oh, you were talking about your arm." He nodded casually, "Your arm's fine. It's your face I can't do anything for."

Jayne gave a chuckle that didn't sound at all amused, "That's funny." The big mercenary dropped his tone, "Pompous Windbag."

Simon cocked an eyebrow, "Pompous huh, I'm impressed Jayne, I didn't know you had such a fluent vocabulary." There was just enough honesty in the tone to cause irritation.

Jayne said something after that, which was far ruder and far more like him.

"That's the Jayne I know!" Simon exclaimed, shoving his bloodied cloth into one of the many drawers in the medical station. "I was wondering..."  
"Can I go now?" Jayne interrupted wearily, jabbing a thumb in the direction of the doorway. "I've got things to kill."

"I don't see why not." Simon answered simply enough, "You'll be fine. See me tomorrow for another pill."

Jayne stood abruptly, grumbling as he stomped past Simon. His footsteps faded away as the big mercenary retreated farther into the _Serenity_. "You're welcome." Simon told the empty room casually. "No really it wasn't any trouble." The Doctor pinched his temples, if the rest of the day would prove as eventful as the first nine hours had been it was going to be an interesting day.

The _Serenity _was parked over some dustball world at the edge of known space, like every other vacation spot it ever went. This planet, if it was big enough to even be called that, was so small and insignificant that Simon didn't even bother learning the name of the place. It was business as usual; Captain Reynolds went down to the surface to meet a contact. He'd picked up work, some crates that needed to be taken from point A to point B, typical stuff. Except this time at the pub picking up the contact Jayne had opened his big mouth one to many times and gotten into a fight. Unfortunately for Jayne one of the men at that bar was so drunk he couldn't think straight, pulling a gun on the big merc. However, he was also too drunk to shoot straight, putting the bullet into Jayne's shoulder instead. So, bleeding and half drunk, Captain Reynolds and Zoe dragged him up to the infirmary. Simon patched him up and sent him on his way, irritated by this pointless distraction. Today was a special day.

Resting a hand on top of the nearest counter Simon's mind flashed back to the "Jayne's Town" incident, when, half-drunk himself, he'd told Kaylee for the first time that he thought she was pretty. It had been exactly a year ago, to the day when that incident had happened, and it seemed important enough to remember. At any rate, the Doctor was going to make sure that Kaylee knew how he felt. He'd even bought flowers on the last planetary touchdown. They weren't real of course, but something told him Kaylee wouldn't mind. It was just a matter of getting a free moment to go back to his quarters and get them.

"Hello Simon. Do you have a minute?" The voice was rich and soothing and yet Simon knew it was going to be yet another unnecessary delay.

"Yes Shepard," Simon answered the Pastor as civilly as he could. "Something wrong?"

The Shepard put his Bible down on the medical counter, bringing his other hand to forehead, "I believe so. I seem to have acquired a vicious headache. I spoke about this with Captain Reynolds and he told me I should see you about it." He looked at the medical chair, "It shouldn't be too serious."

Simon took the reflex action of smoothing out his vest, breathing in twice and then civilly, "Well then, shouldn't take long." He gestured at the chair, "Please sit down Shepard, and we'll run a few tests and see what comes up."

_This shouldn't take too long... after all it's only ten in the morning. I'll have plenty of time._

_

* * *

_

The last piece of the wiring was just staring out at her, almost daring the mechanic to try and do something about it. "One more twist ought to do it." Kaylee muttered to herself, reaching back for a wrench. The grimy handle found her equally grimy hand with satisfying speed. Licking her lips once, Kaylee took the wire and twisted it, four times, until it clicked back into place. She followed up by closing and bolting the safety panel back into place. Instantly that irritating click in the engine faded away, running smoothly once again.

"Shiny," Kaylee announced to herself, rubbing her grease coated hands together. Admiring her handiwork had to be one of the greatest pleasures she had. Well, that and admiring Simon.

Kaylee blew a strand of hair out of her eyes, pondering the resident doctor. Hopefully he hadn't forgotten what day it was...

Kayle rubbed her hands on her pants, wiping the grease free. Well, she wasn't going to be giving him any clues, if he couldn't remember...

She shook her head that was just foolishness, Simon was a medical genius, and it wasn't like he could forget something as important as special date. Well he could, but that wasn't likely. He was probably just busy.

Kaylee climbed up the ladder and out of the engine room, running smack dab into Wash.

"Sorry Wash," she told the pilot apologetically, "I was just climbing out, didn't see you there."

Wash held his hands up defensively, "No permanent damage. If I start coughing up blood though, tell me." He chuckled a bit at his own joke. "Fix our engine problem?"

Kaylee smiled and nodded proudly, "Yep, two of the wires were crossed; their coatings kept getting rubbed against the engine blades. So," she spread her hands apart and then let them fall. "I uncrossed the wires, fastened them back into place and taped over the ends. It shouldn't happen again."

"That's good I guess," Wash murmured running a hand through his hair, "Hey have you seen Zoe?"

Kaylee shook her head, "Nope, do you know where Simon is?"

"Simon?" Wash looked back down the hall behind him, "I think he was back in the infirmary, looking at Sheppard Book. Why?"

"No reason," Kaylee answered, bouncing down the hallway, "Thanks Wash."

The pilot just stared at her, watching the skipping mechanic retreat further down the hallway. "Sometimes I don't understand these people."

* * *

Book had, in fact, only a mild headache, unfortunately determining the exact cause and treatment of said headache took two and a half hours. By the time the older man was treated Simon's watch had ticked much closer to lunch time.

"It's okay, it's over for now." Simon muttered to himself, looking out the door of the medical lab cautiously, his optimism dampened. He snuck out and headed back towards his quarters, determined to express himself to Kaylee before anyone stopped him.

"Hey you," the said woman's sweet voice addressed him. Simon turned with a start, coming face to face with Kaylee. Her cheeks and nose were smudged with engine grease, of course on her it only served to highlight her simple beauty. "I haven't seen you around."

Simon looked blankly his mind desperately trying to explain his absences. "I was... uh... in the Infirmary."

Kaylee smiled at him, "Patching up the sick and doing your duty huh doctor?"

Simon laughed slightly, "Something like that I guess." He looked at her and blankly stated, "How was your morning?"

Kaylee's expression took on a peculiar look, "Well enough," she looked down at the ship, "_Serenity _wasn't feeling too good, so I patched her up some." Kaylee smiled at the ship fondly, "She's feeling better now."

"That's...that's good." Simon decided. He took a deep breath and started, "Kaylee, I have something to show you."

The mechanic's smile increased, her eyes twinkling. "This wouldn't happen to be anything, romantic would it?" She asked him, strolling forward playfully, her eyes twinkling.

Simon found himself inexplicably moving forward towards her, "I guess..." River blasted by the pair, breaking up any chemistry they may have been making giggling happily.

"Simon! Look what I found!" River giggled, dashing away waving a large knife over her head.

Simon took one look at the knife and chased after her, "River, let's not play with that!"

Kaylee sighed, hunched her shoulders and stood alone, "I'll just wait here quietly I guess."

"Hey Kaylee!" Jayne roared from up in the kitchen, "The stove isn't working again! Come fix it!"

The petite mechanic sighed deeply again, "I'm coming Jayne!" She almost wanted to cry tears of frustration. So close and yet so far...

Kaylee bucked up and began climbing the ladder up to the Kitchen. Simon was sure to get River out of trouble by the time she fixed the stove, then everything would work out. Hopefully.

* * *

"We're up so high!" River squealed with excitement, running full tilt across the rickety walkway on top of the hanger still brandishing the knife.

Simon dashed after her, trying frantically not to look down and not to think about how high off the cargo bay he was. "River," He asked after her cautiously, "I don't think this is a good idea."

River ignored him, slashing away at imaginary foes with the knife, "I'm going to save the Resistance!"

The made Simon very uncomfortable, "River, Captain Reynolds fought in the war for independence, he might not think it's a very fun game to play."

River cocked her head quizzically. Suddenly realization dawned in her eyes, "Oh." She lowered her arm, pointing the knife blade at the ground. "Maybe you're right."

Simon nodded cautiously, "Now, maybe we could go down now, put the knife back, and I'll make us some tea." Simon cautiously inquired. "How does that sound?" River stared off into space oddly, looking for nothing. "Tea sounds good." She replied suddenly, snapping her head backwards to look full on at Simon. She walked back towards him breezily, handing him the knife without comment.

The doctor took the knife back, sighing with relief. Thankfully no one had gotten stabbed or injured. Taking River by the hand, Simon lead her back to the kitchen.

Jayne stood stretching his head as Kaylee was sticking her head into the stove. While the pair was occupied Simon quietly slipped the knife back into the block. River was singing to herself like nothing had happened.

"And so Jayne," Kaylee's voice echoed out of the stove, "If this ever happens again cross the yellow and blue wires with the copper filament. Got that?"

Jayne looked down blankly, "A filament I think."

"Good enough." Kaylee pulled her head out of the stove and looked at Simon, her expression bemused. "Hello Doctor. What are you doing here?"

"I'm fixing River some tea." Simon answered, fetching the kettle from its appropriate shelf. "What are you doing here?"

Kaylee cocked her thumb back at the stove. "I fixed the stove for Jayne, so he can heat up his noodles."

Jayne snorted indignantly but didn't answer. Slapping a pot down on one of the burners and emptying a plastic packet into it. Simon filled his kettle, placing it on the other burner. "Would you like some?"

Kaylee nodded, smiling her usual beaming smile. "Yes please." She looked over at River, who was now drawing absently on a piece of paper. "So you solved the grand adventure?"

Simon laughed emptily. "That's right, we had a merry chase." He turned his attention back to his kettle.

"So," Kaylee mused aloud, walking forward hands in her pockets. "Before you went off chasing after your sister you said you had something to show me. Can I see it?"

Jayne coughed loudly, "If you two have to flirt, go somewhere else to do it. I'm trying to eat."

Kaylee stuck her tongue out at the much bigger man.

Simon was unfazed. "It's alright. If I had anything of importance to say, I wouldn't do so in your prescience."

That drew a smile from Kaylee and a grunt of irritancy from Jayne. "Ain't you the fancy one," He muttered under his breath, stirring his reheated noodles with a wooden spoon. Simon ignored him.

The doctor took to pouring three cups full of tea, enough for everyone. Kaylee sat at the table, chin resting in her hands, eyeing the doctor intently. Simon looked up from his pouring to meet her gaze. "What?"

"Nothing," Kaylee replied slyly, her lips twisting up into a smile. "It's just nice to finally find myself with a quite moment. One I'm able to spend with you."

Simon smiled back, passing River her cup of tea. The troubled genius took it without question, sipping the contents slowly, ignoring the others around her as she doodled away. Simon didn't notice, his attention instead focused intensely on Kaylee's gaze. "I full heartedly agree."

Kaylee's eyes closed and their heads tilted together. Unfortunately they never met.

"Simon! I cut my gorram arm open!" Wash roared as he stumbled down the stairs, clutching a scrap of clothing against his arm, trying to stop the bleeding.

Simon's eyes snapped open and he bolted over towards the pilot, leaving his tea unattended. "How'd that happen?"

"I don't know," Wash answered, his tone tinged with pain. "I slipped coming down the stairs. My arm must've snagged on something."

Simon took a good long look at the arm; sure enough blood was dripping down it from a particularly nasty looking gash.

"Alright Wash, I'll take you down to the infirmary, patch you up." He looked over at Kaylee longingly, "Do you mind?"

She shook her head, "Nope, I'm used to it." As Simon hustled Wash away Kaylee sighed deeply and took a long draft from her cup of tea. "I'm sure it'll happen sooner or later."


	2. Part 2

"Alright Wash," That ought to do it," Simon told the pilot, peeling the blood-stained gloves off of his hands and throwing them into the garbage disposal.

Wash winced as he tenderly felt the brand new twine holding his arm together. "Thanks for that Doc. It's a nasty one." He looked out into space solemnly. "Of course Zoe wouldn't agree." He gave his best impression of his wife's military voice. "It's just a scratch dear. Don't worry about it." He shifted back to his own tone, "To which I'd reply, 'Of course honey. My arm falling off is hardly anything to worry about.' Then she'd say, 'Don't get uppity, it was never going to fall of.' I tell you Simon, that woman is going to be the death of me." Wash sighed, tugging absently on the hem of his favorite Hawaiian shirt. "Maybe I just won't tell her about this."

Simon nodded absently, "Probably wise, If you could excuse me." He left the med-bay as quickly as he could while maintaining a dignified pace. The doctor was vaguely aware of Wash continuing to spout rhetoric in the background. Not bothering to listen to it, Simon made his way up the steps to the kitchen as fast as possible. The Doctor held his waistcoat down with both hands, wanting to arrive as presentable as possible for Kaylee, not that she'd care much, an irony not lost on him.

Not surprisingly, Kaylee was gone, everyone was gone except for Shepard Book. The preacher sat at the kitchen table, reading his Bible by the light of a table lamp. The elderly Shepard looked up with a pleasant enough expression on his face. "Hello Doctor Tam," The Shepard stated happily, "Thank you for your treatment this morning. I feel much better now."

Simon waved it away, slumping down into the unoccupied seat. "Is Kaylee around?" It was a stupid question, but Simon wasn't sure what else to ask.

Book shook his head, "No I'm afraid not. Inara reported that the door to her shuttle isn't working. So Kaylee agreed to fix it."

Simon bowed his head until it was touching the table. A very long, low groan escaped his lips. "Do you believe in Karma Shepard? As in the bad kind?"

The Shepard laughed a little, "In my line of work one doesn't generally believe in that sort of thing. I believe in God." The Shepard's expression turned less merry, "Are you having a bad day Simon?"

"'A Bad Day,' doesn't begin to describe the day I've been having." Simon gripped miserably. "Today is special to Kaylee and me. If I don't show her that I care before it ends, she'll think I forgot. I'll get the cold shoulder and we'll be back to that place where she pretends she doesn't like me. I bought flowers and everything, planned out what I was going to say to her and how too. Unfortunately," Simon's tone turned even sourer, "Nothing has been working out. I keep getting pulled away for this or that. If I'm not busy, then she is. I'm running out of time." The doctor ran his hands through his hair in exasperation. He looked up to see Book gazing intensely at him.

"Do you love Kaylee?"

The question was blunt and too the point. "What?"

"Do you love Kaylee," Book repeated firmly.

"Yes." Simon told him simply.

The Shepard started flipping absently through the pages in his Bible. "This," he began reverently, "Is a very old book. Do you want to know what it says about love?"

Simon shrugged, "Why Not?"

Book smiled, "Love is Patient. Love never fails. If you really love Kaylee than do not worry, everything will work out." Book's smile widened. "You just have to be patient." He waved his hand towards Inara's shuttle. "It won't take her much longer to fix the door. Go, get your flowers, I'll keep anyone from bothering you unless it's actually life threatening."

Simon looked up, his eyes filled with hope. "You'd do that?"

"Absolutely."

"Thank you!" Simon shouted over his shoulder as he took off for his cabin.

Book laughed out loud, "Young love..."

The first piece of luck that hit Simon was that his cabin hadn't been tampered with. He knew it was paranoid to assume it would be but Simon couldn't help feeling like something else bad would happen. But no, the fake flowers were unharmed, sitting on his bed, still wrapped in the plastic. Why plastic flowers needed protective wrapping was beyond him. Maybe it was to justify the robbery the salesman called a deal. Simon didn't care about any of that at that moment, just grateful to have them.

Almost as fast as _Serenity_ herself Simon was back up the stairs, flowers clutched tightly in hand. Book was still sitting in the same place he was before Simon left, still flipping through his old Bible.

"Has she left yet?" Simon asked, breathing heavily.

The Shepard shook his head, "Not yet, perhaps you should head into the hallway. Wouldn't want anyone seeing you."

Simon nodded his head in agreement, bobbing so fast it almost looked like the appendage was going to snap off and fall onto the floor. The Shepard waved him on, turning his head back towards his Bible.

Simon took three quick steps, standing in the corridor that lead to Inara's shuttle. He was sweating profusely, his hair matted to his head, collar damp. The flowers he held behind his back in trembling hands.

_Okay, moment of Truth. I'm so nervous. What if I screw up again? What if something comes up? What if she doesn't really love me? I need something grand to say, a real one-liner that I'll start with. Why can't I remember what I wrote down earlier?_

Wishing he hadn't left the paper containing his prepared speech, Simon was quite literally shaking in his fancy shoes. His reflex action kicked in and he straightened his waistcoat again, trying not to think about everything that could go wrong. His entire considerable intellect was devoted to trying to come up with something charming to say. A pity nothing came to mind.

He stood there dumbfounded, lips flapping as he struggled to compose himself. Then the door opened and Kaylee came out, brushing her grimy hands off on a washcloth, whistling a tune to herself. Any ideas that he was starting to compose faded away from his mind.

"Hello Simon. How are you?"

Simon's mouth opened and then closed again. Desperately he struggled to say something. "Hey." Then he realized how stupid it sounded.

"So, what'cha doing?" Kaylee inquired, walking forward slowly, a smile starting to expand across her face.

"I'm uh…" He stuttered, his hand shaking behind his back. "I'm looking for you."

"Really?" Kaylee continued, standing right before the Doc, tracing up his waistcoat with her hand. "What ever for?" Her eyebrows shot up. "Does this have anything to do with your previous mentions of something romantic?

_All right. Now or never._

"Well, today is a special day," he began, moving the flowers forward. Kaylee's eyes just beamed when her gaze fell upon them. "I figured that I should find the person who made it special and celebrate with her."

"You remembered," Kaylee breathed happily, taking the flowers from him. "They're beautiful."

"They're also not real." Simon pointed out, trying to maintain his composer.

"I don't care, they're beautiful," Kaylee repeated, smelling them out of courtesy. "And my favorite shade." She looked back up at him. "You remembered!" She said again almost as if she couldn't believe that he had.

"Well," Simon explained, waving his hands for emphasis, "I was going to bring them to you first thing, I even had a little speech planned out." He sighed, "Then Jayne got shot. I…" His ramblings were interrupted by Kaylee wrapping her arms around him and kissing him passionately. Her eyes opened again, looking deeply into his own. "Oh wow…" he breathed out. "Better than I expected."

Kaylee giggled. "Well Doctor Tam," she stated in a very professional tone, "You're killer reputation with the lady-folk is not mere talk. How do you feel?"

Simon shook his head to get the cobwebs out of it, struggling desperately to remember his name and what he was doing here. "It uh… it feels good."

Kaylee laughed some more. "Glad I could help." She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, resting her head on his shoulder. "Happy First Love Day Simon."

"You know," Simon mused, running a hand through her hair, "I could get used to this sort of treatment. You, on my arm, like this."

The mechanic gave him a playful shove, "Don't push your luck doctor boy." She strolled off, flowers in hand, before turning to smile at him, "I love you, you big dummy."

Simon nodded absently, "Oh yeah, me too. Well except for the dummy bit." Kaylee chuckled happily and continued on her way.

Simon almost fell over with Joy. Resting an arm against the nearest bulkhead as he tried to remain standing, Simon's mind reeled with the happy impact of the day's work. Sighing deeply he looked around with eyes tinted joyously.

"Hey Simon!" Jayne roared from across the ship, "My hangnail fell out! Is that normal?"

Simon just smiled and began walking towards the sound of Jayne's irritated voice. It had in fact been a special day. He could feel the heat moving through his cheeks but he didn't care. He was far too busy being happy.

"Oh well, another day on the job." He stated breezily to no one in particular as he headed off to find Jayne. Life goes on…


End file.
